Sweet Competition
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Zack and Reno are competing to see who makes the best coffee smoothie. The judge? Cloud. The prize...? Zack/Cloud Reno/Cloud
1. Chapter 1

**_Sweet Competition_**

Warnings: possible fluff, AU, OOC, randomness  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: ZackxCloud/ RenoxCloud  
Summary: Zack and Reno are competing to see who could make the best coffee smoothie. The judge? Cloud. And the prize...?  
Notation: Please forgive me for my 'randomness' moment. Enjoy!

* * *

"This is just…not right." Tifa commented as she looked down to the thick mocha shake that dominated one of her last tall glasses. She could have thought of just have it with the beer glass but she had no idea….how clueless she was earlier before.

Reno frowned before snatching the glass from the counter table and then turned to Cloud, who was trying his best to put up his best 'No-Reno-I-don't-want-to-get-involve' face. But it was too late.

"Cloud! You must be kidding me…!"

Tifa sighed again before mentally thanking the fact she kept her hair long, it felt easier to hide her facial expression then.

Cloud twitched one eye before looking up to the red-haired Turk a little cynically, "What?" was all he could come up with.

Reno was furious for a moment; but that was until he realize the mocha shake melted in the glass and it spewed.

"That's it, Reno! YOU are going to MOP the floor! I don't even care if Easter bunny kills me for it!" Tifa said, glaring at Reno warningly. As if she really meant what she said—she doesn't care if Easter bunny really was out to kill her.

Cloud rolled his eyes before Reno suddenly held his hand after putting the mocha shake in the basin and right now fixed his eyes on Cloud's.

Cloud blushed slightly, but he also put a frown to his face. Because he knew…he had to do that.

Or else he'll be in deep trouble…and there's no telling if ever he had an easy escape with Reno.

"Pumpkin—"

"Reno. Shut-up. I told you stop calling me by that……………utterly ridiculous pet name."

"It's ear-deafening." Tifa agreed as she walked into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

Before Cloud could speak another word, he come to a strong mental argument with his mind how much he really wanted to get his hands on Reno and just….kill him. Or something just to get his nerves out.

Reno smirked as he started caressing Cloud's hand, "Whatever, Pump—"

Cloud splashed his unfinished whiskey at his face, which made Reno stayed miserably silent and licked his lips, tasting the whiskey flavor that soaked his face.

Cloud glared, "Shut-up."

Reno started letting out a small whine under his throat before reaching his hand out and kneeling in front of Cloud and gripped his hand gently.

It struck Cloud in a minor shock—_what now_?

"Why, Cloud?! Why is it so hard to get your most darling attention?!" Reno dramatically demanded.

_You were and still an idiot. _

Cloud blinked before raising one eyebrow, "What in hell…"

"Everything I do, Cloud!! I'M JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!! Even over some stupid mocha shake I made—"

_Ohhhh….not this again….oh by the names of a great Lifestream…_

Cloud had the urge to cover his face in annoyance but something at the back of his mind told him he would be in deep trouble for doing that. Resulting with Reno's numerous times of complaining…exactly in just one thing:

_I really like you, but why you don't really like me?_

"Reno…"

Reno sobbed, "I have to do something, Pumpkin. This…this is just not working!"

_And it will NEVER work. _

"Reno, go back. Relax. Drink some coffee and sleep." Cloud advised, but it was put in a very blunt and crude way that he really mean for him to just get out and just leave him alone. Respect his likeness for solitude.

Reno never did listen. _Never_.

Reno started shaking his hand, sobbing harder as his eyes now watering. Though with how the red-haired's mind really works; he probably thought the sobbing 'cuteness' factor will really work…

But who really knows if Cloud was one to fall for it?

Cloud frowned, the more he keep watching, the more he really want to just kick him in the face and signed on the imprinted foot print on Reno's face that wrote: 'Autographed by Cloud Strife'.

"Cloud…just…one time."

_One time…translation: A million._

Cloud sighed miserably, he started to think of one of the best ways to get rid of this red-head but it struck to his mind immediately how much he wanted to avoid unnecessary trouble.

He knew Reno for very long and the Turk wasn't such a bad person…he was just _plain_ annoying. If not plain, it was like one disease Cloud had to bring with him all the time.

Whenever Reno burst it, he had to stuck his ass at some random something and listen to his babblings. Whenever Reno started getting on his case, he remembered how much he wanted to slap Reno like every girl rejecting a guy whenever Reno tried a pathetic attempt to kiss him.

Which was cute. (To the authoress of this fanfic. A/N: okay okay, read on)

"One time on what, Reno? Create another mocha shake that looked like mountain smoothie? I can't even slurp the damn thing!" Cloud stated harshly, his eyes so fixed on Reno's, he was sure he didn't want to take his frown off his handsome face.

Reno kissed one of his fingers, "Puh-leaseeeeeeeeeee, Pumpkin—"

"Reno."

"Okay, not Pumpkin. Smoochy-kins, pwease—"

"RENO!!" Cloud roared, shooting up from his stool immediately, so quick was his anger reacting, that the stool fell on the ground.

Reno was shocked for a moment, but with it fade so quickly, he pouted.

"Aww, Cloudy mad…"

Cloud growled right under his throat and slapped his forehead, "Reno…you don't understand…"

Talk about him trying to go with the _kind_ way.

_Save me. Somebody. _

Reno was on all-ears.

"It….it can't work, Reno." Cloud said reluctantly as he sighed and knelt down, holding Reno's cheek in his gloved hand and lifted an apologetic smile.

"I know how much you try but…but…"

"But…what, Cloudy?"

_Earlier: Pumpkin. Now: Cloudy. Later: No-More-Reno. _

Cloud was pushing aside the urge to slap him very far. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and exhaled before opening his eyes again to meet with a pair of confused eyes belonged to the Turk.

"I'm just not interested, Reno."

Reno was baffled.

"On what?"

"With you, trying to make me like your…._something._"

He rather not say it anyway.

When it took a while for Reno to take in the idea and to really understand it, he started to smirk and his sneaky hand snaked around Cloud's waist.

Who, on the other hand, his apologetic smile melted into a threatening scowl.

"Reno, which part of _I'm-not—_"

"One more attempt. On mocha shake." Reno interrupted with a soft coo in his ear, his eyes showing the vague determination he wanted Cloud to see.

Normally, Cloud wouldn't care. But this time…

"Reno, I said—"

"Hey, Cloud!"

Boomed a familiar voice, coming from the door that was widely opened. A figure about as tall as Reno stood at the doorway, until the two heard footsteps and the figure sauntered in.

Stood Zack Fair.

Now froze, shocked and….enraged.

* * *

……To be continued.

* * *


	2. Smoothie Competition?

A/n: As you all can really…understand, I don't own FF7 at all as it rightfully belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura and—well, you name them all but not me. Thank you and RnR!

Warning: C for Craziness. PG-13 mainly for constant bad-language and randomness

-------------------------

When Zack stood at the door, his face reddened with jealousy and confusion to the sight in front of him. Can he really believe his eyes? Reno and Cloud? Pardon. _His _Cloud?!

As he was trying to get over his shock (somewhat) and the jealousy that burnt in his eyes, his brain seemed to drag him into talking to two-sides of his mind. The left that convinced _Yeah Zack! Go ahead! Kick him where the sun doesn't shine!—I mean at Reno! _While the right brain argued _No Zack! Maybe it's all a misunderstanding!—Maybe Reno had not just crossed the line!_

After that he decided to just ignore whatever annoying whispers he could hear in his mind and shook his head as he turned his attention back to the two.

The magnificently sexy blonde.

And the magnificently annoying red-haired.

As Cloud 's mouth widened in a gape and Reno closed his mouth, Cloud shoved his hand away and quickly stood up before blushing furiously, his eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as he tried to get his lips to talk.

Even taking a couple of quick minutes to ask his mind for help; for a very good excuse to what Zack witnessed.

_If only I could shoot Reno….why now…._

"Zack, is not like what you—"

It was too late. Zack had already dropped his stuff and lunged forward at Reno, causing the two to engage in a serious (and childish) wrestle.

Cloud stood where he was, just for a very long time and enough to blink in complete confusion and before he really could sink it all in his mind right now, he was confused…as to _why_ Zack looked like…

An angry balloon?

If only balloons had angry faces.

When he turned around, he raised his eyebrows in amusement to watch the two roll to and fro on the woodened floor, the air filled with chorus of their grumblings, snarls, growls, sounds of the punch blows, one yelping and the other screaming in pain.

And most of all, even insults that are not quite spoken in English.

"Get your hands off him, BASTARD!"

"No you get yours hands off me, ass! I had him first!"

"In your dreams! I had sex with him, Reno! And it was damn right FANTASTIC!"

Then they stopped for a moment, hands gripped on the other, legs on one another and feet almost close to one's face. From the floor, they looked up to Cloud and blinked.

Cloud frowned and glared at Zack for that absurd statement, though he was understanding enough at the fact Zack was…not at his best moods right now.

_Sex? How come I never remember that?_

"Go on. What else can you come up with? Besides the _fantastic _sex that _never _happened." Cloud said sarcastically, crossing his arms to his chest as he looked down to the two, with critical eyes.

Zack and Reno frowned before looking back to each other, snarling viciously and then a minute later they were back to rolling on the ground, punching each other, kicking each other and wrestled like a pair of grown-up adults fighting over who could really get the expensive candy.

More snarls, growls and loud volumized yells that went along like a chorus of a horrible song from the two. However, what was weird is that none of the two were seriously injured...  
Then again, Cloud's sanity slowly thinning toward its own injury.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Cloud shouted, demanding for them to halt their childish brawl and fight. Stools, chairs and tables start to tumble, fall and Cloud almost heard a crack. He rolled his eyes as he smacked a palm on his forehead, sighing exasperatedly.

_Oh god…Tifa's gonna kill us…_

"Hold on, Cloudy! I'm gonna screw this ass upside down!" Reno shouted while blowing another punch on Zack.

Zack growled as he spun around and then return the same fist impact on the Turk, "What Cloudy?! He's my Chocobo-kins!"

Cloud frowned at this; _…Chocobo-kins? What the hell is it with the pet names…_

"STOP IT YOU TWO!!!" A feminine familiar voice interrupted in an angry and impatient yell. Tifa stepped in and had a baseball bat in hand as she scowled dreadfully.  
Reno and Zack quickly froze, as again the position was the same – one foot on the other's face, tangled in between and trying to break each other's bones. They both looked up to an angry Tifa –an _extremely _ angry Tifa and swallowed hard. Well…they realized now just who's bar had they turn into a wrestling arena.

Cloud sighed in relief before looking to Tifa thankfully, but for sure Tifa couldn't see that since she's so overwhelmed with her own anger.

"Not like I really have anything to say about this...weird affection you have for Cloud but THIS IS MY BAR!" Tifa shouted.  
Reno and Zack swallowed hard before glaring at each other, "He started it first!" They simultaneously said.

Cloud sighed heavily before walking over and wanting to interrupt but Tifa blocked him as she stepped closer.

"Fine…since the both of you are competing…I have a better idea."

There was an eerie silence surrounded them, as the last chair fall to the ground broke the silence, Zack pushed Reno away from him and the Turk hit against the wall before the two looked up to Tifa with mild confusion, but Cloud maintained a distasteful frown… for he anticipated something…_something_ horrible…is going to occur.

Probably much worse than Reno bugging him daily, much worse than Zack keep persisting that they're a couple.

Tifa's face slowly glowed with a grin on her face, "Smoothie competition!"

The three were baffled, however, Reno slowly grin, Zack blinked hard in confusion and Cloud's face paled…

"Smoothie competition?!"

-To be continued-

….XD Sorry. I can only write this much at the moment since I can't let my readers wait longer and I'm kinda sick right now…


End file.
